


Fire & Desire

by shamelessbieber



Series: Song AU's [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, fluffy!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: Mickey and Ian have been sort of distancing since Ian almost broke up with him. Ian notices he's losing his Mickey and he doesn't want that to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of 'fire & desire' by drake

_You just like my sidekick, I just wanna wife,  
Fulfill all your desires..._

 

Ian watches an Mickey makes dinner, something he rarely does. He's only doing it because he's stressed. He's trying his best not to make Ian feel different, because he's not but one word could trigger Ian into thinking Mickey doesn't love him. They both know he's sick and his pills are the only thing helping. Before, when Ian was released with Monica, he stopped taking his medication. It was about four days later when Ian returned home, Ian almost breaking up with Mickey and not because there was no more love.

He almost ended it because Mickey was being his nurse and he didn't like feeling so vulnerable. He also didn't want Mickey stressing and babying him, he already has his own child to deal with when the baby's mother isn't around. Ian didn't like the fact Mickey took days off of work just to make sure Ian didn't have a manic episode again, though he was thankful for Mickey being there when he tried to take off Debbie's head.

After that, Ian and Mickey stayed together but Ian wanted time to think. He was walking across a bridge and a car accident happened. The other guy sped off but he managed to save the other girl and her unborn child. A firefighter told Ian he should go for EMT, and Ian did but he knew he wasn't going to get a job since he's bipolar. 

"Fuck!" Ian's train of thought was cut by Mickey yelling. He quickly stood up to see Mickey holding a thick cloth over his finger. "Fuck, we need to go to the hospital."

"No, I can do it." Ian's voice is soft, as he grabs the first aid kit from the top of the fridge. "Run your hand under cold water."

Mickey did as told, sitting up on the counter. Ian continued doing what he remembered in his training. Mickey watched intently as Ian stitched up the small but deep cut on his hand. After he covered it with a band aid, Ian kissed it causing Mickey to laugh a little. "Cute."

"Mickey, are we drifting apart?" Ian stands between Mickey's legs. 

"It feels like it." Mickey admits, deciding not to sugar coat anything. "Those days I took off of work are all catching up to me, I'm sorry. It's stressful and you're training for EMT-"

Ian shakes his head as he presses his lips softly to Mickey's. That soft gesture was full of passion and love, the fire that they missed in their relationship. The redhead's hand squeezed Mickey's thighs, then starts to caress the inside of them. In the kiss, he feels Mickey gasp at his touch. Ian moves away from the kiss and kisses on his boyfriend's neck, leaving sloppy wet kisses. Mickey is breathing heavily into Ian's neck as Ian starts to pull down Mickey's shorts. When they drop to the ground, Ian doesn't take his boxers off, he just pulls his penis out of the hole in his boxers.

Once his lips came in contact with the tip, Mickey whimpered, something new to Ian. He liked the way Mickey sounds. Ian took Mickey fully in his mouth, Mickey throwing his head back, back arching in pleasure. "Fuck..." Mickey whispers, gripping Ian's hair softly. 

 

 

_I figure out you, you figure out me  
We both a different breed_

 

They lay in bed, Mickey worn out from his two orgasm from his boyfriend. "You...You don't want anything in return?"

Ian shakes his head, "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. The meds are fucking me up."

Mickey climbs over Ian to face him, Ian smiling at the small move. They cuddle with each other, Ian staring down at Mickey to staring up at him. "I'm so glad we didn't break up..." Mickey trails, holding Ian as if he was going to lose him any moment now.

"I never want to lose you." Ian mumbles. "Never."

"I was a complete brick wall when we first got together, and you managed to knock that wall down." Mickey says. "We were polar opposites when we met."

A smile makes his way to Ian's face. "I figured you out and you figured me out. Took me longer than you because you didn't start to trust me completely until a few months ago when you told me about your mom."

Mickey couldn't help but kiss Ian, Ian hugging him tight. After they pulled away from the kiss, they lay in the bed, not even tired. "Why were you so bottled up?"

"Because of Terry. Show any sign of weakness and you're a _pussy fag_ in his book." Mickey sighs. "I was such an asshole to you because I had that feeling that I had when my mom was around.  I knew you cared about me and you wouldn't give up and..and it scared me because I knew I was falling in love with you."

Ian was shocked by Mickey's words. "Fuck, Mickey, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was short im sorry !


End file.
